tparpfandomcom-20200215-history
Miloresh
Appearance EYES: dark brown HAIR: dark brown frizzy HEIGHT AND BUILD: 5' 9", wiry Play by: Michael Okoromadu FULL APPEARANCE: Miloresh has a bit of a baby face and no facial hair, but a full head of frizzy dark brown hair twisted into short spikey tufts. Xir feet are bigger than warranted, while xir hands are long-fingered and often held awkwardly as though they are appendages that belong to someone else. Xe rubs xir somewhat broad nose with the back of xir hand when xe is unsure about something, which happens a lot. The deep-set large dark brown eyes give Miloresh a more sensitive look than xe likes, but at least xe doesn't have to deal with dimples. Miloresh wears sturdy workclothes which have been patched well but multiple times. No point in letting clothes go to waste just because they get a tear in them. Personality Outgoing and cheery on the surface, slow to make real connections, Miloresh is quick to take offense but equally quick to forgive and forget, Miloresh will do xir share of the grunge work just like anyone else but won't be That Person who always sticks around to clean up after a Gather, nuh uh. Life is too short for all work and no play, but there's a hidden sense of duty the right people or circumstances can tap. Xe secretly gives names to every herdbeast in the pen and then finds a corner to bawl in when they are sold or butchered. As a fifth child (see below) Miloresh got all the hand-me-downs and little enough of xir parents' attention. This means that xir failures growing up were noted and xir successes were shrugged off as nothing special, by everyone in the family including Miloresh xirself. Don't ask xir if xe's got a confidence problem though, you'll get a sharp denial in reply. History FAMILY: Five siblings, one of whom is "missing" (see below). Ma and Pa are both in fine health and run the hold with strong hands; Grandda is not in fine health but seems destined to hang on for years yet. SIGNIFICANT OTHER: N/A BIRTHPLACE: a small Hold in the Outlands HISTORY: Miloresh was the fifth of six children. The eldest was the senior herdbeast wrangler and Miloresh's taskmaster . Xe was sent to a nearby Hold for apprenticeship in beastcraft with a family friend, and unfortunately sent home after a single turn because "You show a natural compassion for the creatures you work with but that's not enough. You need thick skin like a wher's to do well in this craft, and I don't see that happening." This tiny Hold had never been searched; rumor had it that xir older sister's disappearance in her 17th Turn was because she crept out in the middle of the night to meet a tithe caravan passing through and catch a ride to the Weyr to plead to become a candidate at the next Hatching. Though most family members still believed this rumor, Miloresh knew it was't so, because xir sister crept out in the middle of the night to run off with with her lover, a beastcraft journeyman who had just received his rank and post to a distant part of the continent. And xe knew that because xe helped her creep out of the hold without being discovered, and hasn't said a word to anyone about it to this day. Miloresh was driven to try for a beastcraft apprenticeship in part because xe was good with the herdbeasts, in part due to the stories xe heard about the craft from xir sister, and in part because xe has long harbored a secret desire to see other parts of Pern for xirself. It took a long time but xe had almost gotten over xir crushed dreams. Almost... but not quite. Until one day... Category:Candidates Category:Characters Category:High Reaches